A Bright Day
'Summery' Tai's first time meating Don, he may have come off a bit to strong however. Meanwhile a new figure is planing something... ''' Transcript ''' (Don is shown walking down the sidewalk, with a check list in her hands.) Don: Okay, laundry done, grocery shopping done, and gate gas for my car, done. Looks like I'm free for today. (As she's walking a shadowy spirit can be seen following her, and slowly creeping up her spine). (A bright yellow guy can be seen walking slightly behind her) Bright yellow: Heh. The chink in front of me has a pretty good ass. (Notices the shadowy spirit as his eyes widen) demonas... Those things aren't supposed to be in this area of the city. HEY LADY! WATCH OUT! Don: (Turns around) Huh? (The bright yellow guy pushes her to the ground in attempts to ward off the shadowy spirit) Don: WHAT THE HELL? (pushes him off her) what you doing jackass!? Bright yellow: Oh I was-- I mean you were about to... there is this thing called demonas... Hey, you know you're kinda cute. Don: What? Bright yellow: let me start over, hi I'm Tai, and I just saved your life, you're welcome. Don: There's something wrong with you. Look I don't need saving from walking on the sidewalk. I'm going to go now, you could sit here and be retarded. (Don walks off) Tai: .... Harsh. (Time lapse, Hope and Allen are sitting in the mall food court) Hope: Dude, on a scale of Edward Elric to Eren Jaeger, how do you deal with your mom dying? Allen: When do you have time to watch all these shows? Hope: (Shrugs) (Don can be seen walking up to Hope and Allen's table) Don: 'Sup guys. Hope: Hola Donito. Allen: Hey Don. Don: (Grabs a seat form another table table and sits down next to them) So, what are you guys talking about? Allen: the amount of free time that she has on her hands. Hope: yeah pretty much. Don: you dudes wouldn't believe what some ass did, he pushed me down the middle of the sidewalk and claimed that he did it to save my life. Hope: From what? Don: Hell if I know but there's some crazy ass people out there. Allen: And you're not one of them? Don: if anyone hears one of them it's your roommate. Hope: Damn straight. Don: anyway I'm going to get going, I already ate. Hope: K later Don. Allen: See ya. Don: Later dudes. (As Don is walking out of the food court she notices Tai in the mall.) Don: crap, its the dude from before. Ugh, ignore him. Tai: ( notices her) Hey green chick! Don: (ignore him and keeps walking) maybe I'll just go away. ( as she's walking the shadowy spirit re appears around her, and is about to attack) Tai: Hey look out! Don: oh not again! (Tai tacos her to the ground once more) Tai: are you okay? Don: you know I'd be a lot better If you FUCKING STOPPED PUSHING ME DOWN! ( Gets up and dusts herself off) Just leave me be! Tai: sorry but there was a-- Don: I don't have time for your BS! What the hell are you doing anyway, stalking me? Tai: its not like that but I have-- Don: No, there's no possible excuse for pushing me down TWICE! And you just HAPPEN to be where I was? Tai: Well no but, I wasn't following YOU. Don: THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FOLLOWING!? (The shadowy spirit reappears behind her as she's stalking, and slowly grows larger) I think you're just a fucking creep, in a dumb one at that! Tai: Um.. Look behind you. Don: Behind me? (turns around to see the spirit and gasps) what the hell is that thing!? (Runs from it) Tai: It's called a Demona. Low level shadow demon that often killed people inside out. What I can't figure out is what it's doing here. Don: H-how do you know that? Tai: when it comes to demons I know my shit. Trust me. Don: well how do you kill it!? Tai: Easily. (Manufacturers a sword out of light) Light sword, bitch! Don: Whoa... That's... Awesome. Tai: (Smirks) Damn straight. (Grabs the sword and charges at the Demona, slicing in half with the light sword, as the shadows scatter into the light) Those things are too damn easy to Kill. Don: How did you-- Tai: I'm a pro, trust me on this. Demon killing is would have been doing since I was 15. That's 10 years. Don: Bu-but the sword. Tai: I'm a photopath, my power is light, manufacturing light constructs is easy for me. As well shooting light rays and also invisibility, being able to change the color of something Oh, and moving at light speed. Yeah, I don't mean to brag but.. actually I do. Don: Wow.. Maybe you're alright. Just for the record, I'm a telepath. Tai: Awesome. Maybe we should hang out. Don: seems cool but just know, I'm not interested that way. Tai: Ok, but that's not gonna stop me from looking at your boobs. Don: (sigh) I attract idiots. -End (Cuts to a dark female figure, drinking blood red wine in a dark room with a crystal ball) Female figure: Oh Well, looks like the young photopath has made friends with that green girl. (Smirks) Maybe it's time I give my old friend a call. (Chuckles somewhat evily) This is going to be fun. Category:Episodes